lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
The Extra Man
Detectives Goren and Eames investigate the brutal murder of a European con man. Plot Plot Cast Main cast * Vincent D'Onofrio as Detective Robert Goren * Kathryn Erbe as Detective Alexandra Eames * Jamey Sheridan as Captain James Deakins * Courtney B. Vance as A.D.A. Ron Carver Guest cast * Eric Thal as Denis Dupont / Didier Foucault * Haviland Morris as Karen Cove * John Doman as Roy Markham * Patricia Charbonneau as Sydney Markham * Daniel Gerroll as Bernard Cove * Steven Marcus as Tom Santini * Donna Mitchell as Mindy Blackstone * Terry Serpico as Leslie Roche * Leslie Hendrix as Dr. Elizabeth Rodgers * Walter Hudson as Jonathan Phelps * Jan Austell as Quentin Randall * Johnny Russo as Sammy Bell * Robert Levine as Judge Feist * Gene Canfield as Felix * Guenia Lemos as Simone DeSilva * Dean Nolen as Rosenthal * Peter Bartlett as Ferris * Russ Salzberg as Little * Paul D'Amato as Nesci * Tracy Howe as Declan Martell * Elizabeth Roby as Rochelle * Jane Cecil as Hedda * Neal Lerner as Cipriani * Maggie Burke as Erma * Denise Lute as Ida * Gabor Morea as Lattimore * Allie Woods, Jr. as Latrice * Bonnie Rose as Eileen * Angelique Doudnikova as Maid * Thomas Schall as Bascomb * Ron Berglas as Samson * Alicia Levy as Charlotte * Maduka Steady as Room Service Waiter * Bob Freschi as Arraignment Clerk References * George W. Bush * Forensics Accounting Office * Internal Revenue Service * Switzerland * Texas * Donald Trump Quotes "I bet you think you would make a good detective." "I would make the best detective. Do you know why? Because I understand human behavior. You should make such a study, Detective Goren." : - Robert Goren and Didier Foucault "Here's George W.'s address in Texas." "Really? I have a letter from Donald Trump thanking Dupont for his "timely advice." And he misspells the word "investment"." "You'd think Trump's secretary would use spell check." : - Alexandra Eames "You have one chance to take your chestnuts out of the fire." : - Robert Goren "The maid said he was good looking. This makes him look like all three of the Three Stooges." : - Alexandra Eames "Why would an heir to the Dupont fortune need phony character references?" "Low self-esteem?" : - Robert Goren and Alexandra Eames "If a guy was picking my wallet and my bed, I'd want him whacked, too." : - James Deakins "Conviction for assault, assault, assault..." "A collector." : - Alexandra Eames and Robert Goren "10 to one he'll call me back. He has something to prove to me one." "10 to one?" "I've taken him on before, Mr. Carver. I'm down 18 bucks." : - Robert Goren, Ron Carver and Alexandra Eames "Don't tell me you feel sorry for this guy." "Someone to teach you how to ride a bike, two people that think you're special, makes a difference." "Some people get by on a lot less." "They shouldn't have to." : - Ron Carver and Robert Goren Background information and notes * The script from "The Extra Man" was used for the Paris enquêtes criminelles first season episode "Un homme de trop". Episode scene cards Extra Man, The